1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable standing trash bag that can be provided flat for storage, readily set up for use and collapsed after use, if desired, or thrown away.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Washing or scrubbing a trash can is a disagreeable task. Disposable trash bags have been developed for use as trash receptacles. These bags, however, must be used as a liner for a regular trash can or with a frame for supporting the bag as plastic trash bags do not have enough sidewall strength to set upon a floor in the open position and paper trash bags are normally folded as they reach the user and tend to return to the folded position when open. When a trash bag is filled with trash and is pulled out of a trash can or frame, the bag may break, spilling the trash into the can or onto the floor. This event necessitates washing and scrubbing, which the bag was intended to avoid. There are also internal frames that fit into a trash bag for supporting the bag. As waste is placed in the bag, the frame may be soiled, proper sanitation of which requires washing and scrubbing when the frame is withdrawn. U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,767 to Cardulla describes a disposable trash bag with an internal frame that is folded flat before it is used. Once set up, however, the frame is not readily collapsed, hence the bag is for single use only.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to have a disposable standing trash bag which can be thrown away, frame and all, thus eliminating the need for the user to wash anything. Ideally the bag would be collapsible so that it folds flat for shipment but easily sets up when needed. If a user wants to reuse the bag, it would also collapse after it has been emptied.
Sometimes a user needs an extra trash can, for waste or for storage of winter clothing, toys, etc. or for transport of laundry, etc. A disposable standing trash bag would also serve this need, particularly if it is reusable.